custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Make-Believe Adventure! (1997, script) (in BarneyandLegendofZeldaFan's dream)
(after the Barney Theme Song, we open up at the school playground. As the kids arrive through the gates to the playground, music starts for It's a Beautiful Day) *Kids: It's a beautiful day! Gonna go out and play today. On this beautiful day, fun is coming my way today! Everyone is happy, everywhere, every place! I can feel the sunshine. It puts a smile on my face! It's a beautiful day! Gonna go out and play today. On this beautiful day, fun is coming my way today! All the birds are singing, in the trees, in the skies. I can sing right with them. It's so great to be outside! La-la-la-la-la-la! La-la-la-la-la-la la-la! La-la-la-la-la-la! La-la-la-la-la-la la-la! Everyone is happy, everywhere, every place! I can feel the sunshine. It puts a smile on my face! It's a beautiful day! Gonna go out and play today. On this beautiful day, fun is coming my way today! It's a beautiful day! Gonna go out and play today. It's a beautiful day! (music ends) *(Barney comes to life) *Barney: Whoa! *Kids: Barney! Hi! *Barney: Hi there everybody! I can see that you're having a beautiful day! *Kim: Thanks Barney. *Jason: And speaking of beautiful days, the birds sing and the sun shines. And the trees are green. *Barney: You're absolutely right, Jason. Well, what would you like to do on a sunny day? *Stephen: We'll go somewhere that we would like to see. *Barney: Well, give me a clue? There's some requests you'd like to choose. *Kim: Um, a make believe city! *Barney: Kim, are you interested? *Kim: Yes. *Barney: Does anyone agree with Kim? *All (except Barney and Kim): Yes indeed. *Barney: Well, you can go, if you just use your imagination. (music starts) Just imagine, just imagine. Just imagine all the things that we could be. Imagine all the places we could go and see. Imagination's fun for you and me. *Tosha: We could go to the moon in a great big balloon *Robert: Build a castle by playing pretend *Kristen: We might even explore with a big dinosaur *Barney: Or make rainbows that never end *All: Just imagine, just imagine. Just imagine all the things that we could be. Imagine all the places we could go and see. Imagination's fun for you and me. *Kids: We could go anywhere. We can be anyone. We can do it quite easily, too. *All: We just play let's pretend and we know in the end, that it's so much fun to do. Just imagine, just imagine. Just imagine all the things that we could be. Imagine all the places we could go and see. Imagination's fun for you and me. *Barney: Imagination's fun for you and me. (music ends) *Kristen: Well, what can we do to use your imagination to go to a make believe city? *Barney: Well, here's the tip. Now, gather up around in a circle, everybody. *(everyone goes into a circle) *Barney: Now-- *(just then, BJ's whistle is heard, followed by Baby Bop's giggle) *Barney: What is that? *Robert: Sounded like.... *Baby Bop: Baby Bop! *BJ: And BJ! *Barney and Kids: Hi Baby Bop! Hi BJ! *BJ and Baby Bop: Hi everybody! *BJ: What are you doing? *Stephen: We're going to use our imagination to go to a make believe city. *BJ: Cool! Barney, can me and Sissy join you too? *Barney: Yes, you may, BJ. *Baby Bop: Oh goody! *BJ: All right! *(BJ and Baby Bop join in the circle) *Barney: Now, close your eyes and use your imagination. (everyone does so) Shimbaree, shimbarah! *All (except Barney who still says: Shimabree, shimbarah): We wish we're at a make believe city. We wish we were at a make believe city. We wish we were at a make believe city. *(everyone appears in a city. They open their eyes and find out) *All: Wow! Look at that! *Barney: Well, here we are! At Imagination City. *BJ: Imagination City? Where we see everything we imagined? *Barney: Yes, BJ. This is where came. (music starts for Imagination City) There is a city, that you can imagine. It's even filled with everything you can see by using your imaginations, from streets, to gardens, to vehicles, to places. *All: This is Imagination City, a place where you can imagine. Where you can see a lot of things from your imagination. Oh yes, this is Imagination City. *BJ: The streets are busy, with the cars, buses, and trucks driving. When you cross the streets, you have to look both ways to make sure you are safe. *All: This is Imagination City, a place where you can imagine. Where you can see a lot of things from your imagination. Oh yes, this is Imagination City. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *